1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices for accurately and forcefully positioning slag retaining closures or darts in a tapping converter during the tapping of steel therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are best represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,459,209, 4,431,169, and 4,468,013. The slag retaining devices positionable by the prior art devices and the present invention are best illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,734.